


致卢卡谢维佐芙娜小姐的一封信

by CananGreen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CananGreen/pseuds/CananGreen
Summary: 她突然很想给在远方的好友写一封信。





	致卢卡谢维佐芙娜小姐的一封信

致雅金卡：

 

今天早上出门的时候，我发现几年前我种在院子里的那簇三色堇开花了，所以我突然间很想给你写信，我记得你最喜欢的就是三色堇。如果你不嫌弃我拙劣的画技，你可以看看我附在后面的画，它们真的很美，是红色，花纹就像你最喜欢的那条红裙子。

 

削铅笔的时候我不小心把食指给割破了，写字时几乎不能发力，所以字写得歪歪扭扭的。我想不至于看不出来吧？就是又要被你嘲笑字丑了。我很长时间没见过你的来信了，不过我想，我还是能认出来你的字迹的，如果你要像以前那样偷偷在我的花盆上涂鸦，我是一定能察觉到你曾经来过的。我还保留着那只花盆呢，里面也种着你喜欢的三色堇，就等着你回来。爱德华与莱维斯说我像个傻瓜，我的这两个兄弟作为男人是不懂女孩子之间的感情的，不过在你眼里，我或许确实是个傻瓜也说不定。

 

我这几天经常做梦，梦见那些很古早的事，甚至是我们小时候的事。有一次我梦见你坐在空房子里哭得很伤心，我问你怎么了，你告诉我你要离开我了。还有一次我梦见小时候我们曾经去过一座村庄玩，有个吉普赛老婆婆非要给我们占卜，她说我们之间站着死神。你不信，还把那个老婆婆臭骂了一顿。当我醒来的时候我才想起，那个村庄我们确实是去过的，不过是以胜利者的身份，因为战乱，村子里已经没人了。

 

我前几天去裁缝店取衣服时，看见有一位女士在试穿裁缝为她设计缝制的裙子，那条长裙真美，我不禁想如果你穿上一定很迷人，所以托裁缝也为你缝制了一条。不过想一想，我在衣服的品味上一向不如你，并不敢打包票你一定会喜欢。

 

我昨天收拾家里，翻出来刚刚熟悉起来时你送我的那条项链，我一直以为我落在了华沙。它还是和记忆里一样好看，只是太华丽了，不适合现在的我戴。不要生气啊，我对天主发誓，如果有一日获得自由，在庆祝的时候我一定会戴上它的。说起来，当时作为回礼我曾送过你一对耳坠，你还戴着么？

 

我记得你曾经对我说，你很讨厌这种没有活力的懒散的生活。可是现在想起来，那个时候真的是最好的时光了，真是唏嘘。曾经我们见面是多么容易的一件事，可我们当时毫不在乎，甚至有时会把时间浪费在争吵上。现如今我们通信都十分困难，更遑论争吵了。

 

有件事我至今都在懊悔，在你说你喜欢我的时候，我应该早点告诉你的，我也喜欢你。

 

虽然见不了你，但是我们俩至少都还活着，真好啊。只要我们都活下去，终究有一天会再见的。

 

只是我什么时候才能再见到你呢？

 

 

 

 

达莉雅·罗利纳提斯


End file.
